Harry Potter and Lord Volemort
by Hp's Right-Hand man
Summary: what if the power the dark lord knows not is actually two powers? what if harry and ginny were the ones to go on the quest wo Ron and Hermione? And whats this about an Heir to Gryffindor.this is my very first fic so go easy k. Reviews Reviews


The wedding was over Bill and Fluer Weasley would go on to be happy but the happiness had ended for Harry he had to do it alonewithout Ron, Hermione and most importantly Ginny didnt want him to do it alone but he wasnt about to do it with them he couldn't he wouldnt feel right if he knew they had died because of him so, since he had passed the apparation test and had learned that he could apparate quietly he did while Ginny had her back turned.

She turned very swiftly she knew he had gone she cursed herself she shouldn't have turned her back but in front of her was a note not any ordinary note it had been altered so only she could read it , it read,

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry to leave u but I have to do this alone you remember that Lord of the rings movie we watched once where that elve said " Frodo to bear a ring of power is to be alone" well i have to bear a Destiny of power and the final journey is to between me and Voldemort not you or Ron or Hermione, Me its cruel that i couldnt have learned that I loved you earlier incase u didnt catch that i said i love u and with all my heart believe me when i say i will come back for u and when that day comes i will give u the biggest surprise of your life but for know i leave u with a promise to come back when old Voldie is dead but bye my love._

_Love You for all eternity,_

_Harry_

Ginny sat there crying, crying for all it was worth she decided that she would help him from where shewould do all she could for Harry so she could have him again and Harry could live a normal life, but she still shouted " why?Why did you have to be so Dang noble so Dang Powerful so Dang protective." she stood to take a walk to take her mind off everything.

* * *

Ron stood there he'd just heard from Ginny that Harry had been his noble self and left to Kill V-V-Voldemort his named even scared him thinking about it " Damn it Harry why did u have to be so Damn noble and protective we could've helped u" but for all it was worth he decided to do as Hermione and Ginny had done help Harry where he was.

* * *

Harry arrived at Godric Hollow it was devestated it was just a big pile of rubble. He went to the basement but there was only a box with the intials _G.G_ Harry decided to open it but there was only two items a wand and a necklace with three rubies encircling an emerald thathad a gold _G_ on the frontand a gold _H _on the back he took it and put it on his neck suddenly he felt a surge of power and it felt like his magical core was expanded at great intervals he suddenly knew how to do wandless magic, non-verbal magic, why he was chosen instead of Neville and that he felt he had the power to defeat Old Voldie.

he would end it Voldie had already killed his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric and count less others there is no way he will let Voldemort no, Tom Marvolo Riddle reign Harry would make sure of it but he suddenly also knew his old wand couldnt handle his new core and with no one way to get a new one he was at a stand still until that wand caught his attention he thought it couldn't be a fluke that that wand would be present when he needed it no why this was here was because he was meant to find it.

suddenly there was a loud Pop and a man dressed in red robes stood there snd began " Harry so nice to see u well first lets get the formalities out of the way shall we well you my boy are my great something grand kid and i'm Godric Gryffindor while this may come as a shock that box was meant for u you were but much sooner because you're body is almost fully grown u will probably pass out after im through that necklace as an_ H_ and a _G _they stand for _Harry Griffindor _let me explain you're parents somewhere in the line came out so thyat all the math ended with u being 100 Gryffindor dont ask me how it just did ok well since u put the necklace on it unlocked that so my son i must leave but maybe another time eh."

and with that he was gone Harry stared up in awe this ranked up there with weird in his life but he was just so tired that he conjured up a sofa and slept through the night all his thoughts on what had happened and dreams about Ginny. the next day he went through what could be a Horcrux Tom was smartso he thought maybe he made a possesion of Dumbledores a Horcrux something Dumbledore would never suspect he thought hard and finally came up with it his pensive "thats it he shouted" Dumbledore would never suspect that but he didnt have time to think because Godric Returned not alone either but with the last person he expected Ginny.

* * *

Ginny had been crying once again when a man had come and told her he was going to take her to Harry she wouldnt have trusted him but he had a presence that screamed trustworthy so she agreed the next thing she knew she was standing in front of Harry after wishing everyday for a week it was granted she pinched herself and screamed " Ouch" just checking she thought. 


End file.
